Mi vida en la nueva escuela
by Neko-Dei
Summary: El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian y tu abuela quiere que tengas nuevas experiencias, por ello te manda a una nueva escuela en la ciudad de Canterlot. Human Pony
1. Chapter 1

Pues eme aquí con una historia que va para largo XD ustedes me diran si la sigo o mejor me voy a jugar a la volita.

MLP no me pertenece T.T

* * *

Al fin lo consiguió, después de meces de insistencia tu querida abuela logro convencerte de ir a estudiar a Canterlot high. Tú y tu hermanita Applebloom se irían del pequeño ponyville para, según tu abuela "tener una mejor educación, que la que se les pueda ofrecer este pueblo" pero tú no entendías, si tu hermano había terminado sus estudios en Ponyville y estaba perfectamente, es mas se lo dijiste a tu abuela y ella te dijo "necesitas tener nuevas experiencias, querida te hará bien el salir un tiempo del pueblo".

Es por eso que ahora estas en este tren de camino a Canterlot, donde vivirías por lo que te restaba de secundaria, o sea un año. Junto a ti estaba sentada tu hermanita, la cual no se podía quedar quieta en su asiento de lo feliz y emocionada que estaba.

-Que pasa caramelo ¿Porqué no duermes un poco? Aun falta mucho para que lleguemos- le sugeriste, con la esperanza de que aceptara y se durmiera no es que no la quisieras es solo que luego se quejaría de lo cansada que estaba y no querías, ni podías, soportar eso.

-Está bien Applejack- y con eso se calmo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Cansada te apoyaste contra la ventana para ver el paisaje, que poco a poco se convertía de un bello, espacioso y verde campo a una ciudad cada vez más gris, a tu parecer, lo único que te alegraba o te daba un poco de esperanza era que podrías volver a ver a tu vieja amiga de la infancia Fluttershy, aun no entendías como esa chica tan tranquila se había ido a la ciudad, esa sería una de las cosas que le preguntarías.

Por ahora no te centrarías en preocuparte por ello estabas muy cansada, acariciaste la cabeza de tu hermanita y acomodándote poco a poco y sin darte cuenta seguiste el ejemplo de tu hermanita y te quedaste dormida.

-… Jack… ¡Applejack!- oías los gritos de tu hermana así que te despertaste algo extrañada y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede caramelo, está todo bien?

-¡Estamos por llegar a Canterlot, eso es lo que pasa!

-Ah… pues entonces toma tus cosas y prepárate para bajar- dijiste ya sin ganas y viste como Applelbloom tomaba su maleta y su pequeño bolso de viaje, la imitaste tomando tus cosas cuando anunciaron por el parlante que habían llegado, suspiraste y tomando la mano de te hermanita comenzaste a caminar asía la puerta del vagón.

* * *

Pues ese seria el prologo os lo dejo y me dicen que les parece :3


	2. Chapter 2

MLP no me pertenece

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta casi se te escapa la mano de Applebloom, pues había mucha gente que las empujaba. Afirmaste el agarre y te abriste paso entre la multitud y sin darte cuenta chocaste contra alguien, era una chica de cabello rosa fosforito, la cual se levanto y te observo por unos segundos para luego comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos y a hablar de manera apresurada, haciéndote miles de preguntas, las cuales no entendías por lo rápido que hablaba.

-Oye oye tranquila Dulzura, que no entiendo lo que dices-

-Eh…- pudiste ver como su cara se iba deformando, de una enorme sonrisa a una mueca de tristeza- Supongo que eso significa que no me recuerdas-

No entendías nada, así que le preguntaste su nombre y de donde te conocía.

-Yo soy Pinkie pei- respondió- y nos conocimos en Ponyville, hace unos años cuando fui a visitar a unos amigos.

Cuando termino de hablar recordaste a esa chica tan hiperactiva y es que como pudiste olvidarla si en el poco tiempo que estuvo en Ponyville se volvió una gran amiga para ti.

-Lamento no haberte reconocido pastelito, es solo que as crecido tanto…- no te dejo terminar de disculparte, pues salto sobre ti para darte un fuerte abraso.

-No hay problema, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí en Canterlot?-

-Pues…

Le contaste la historia del de tu repentina llegada a la ciudad, mientras caminaban fuera de la estación de trenes, cuando salieron de ahí le pediste indicaciones de cómo llegar a lo que sería tu nuevo hogar, también tuviste que explicarle que tu hermanita Applebloom no viviría contigo, sino que iría a casa de tus tíos.

-Pues fue una de las ideas de mi abuela, quiere que viva sola para que disfrute de mi privacidad absoluta- explicaste, mientras hacías gestos con los brazos, obteniendo una sonora carcajada por parte de Pinkie.

Cuando llegaron tus tíos te despediste de tu hermanita con una abraso y le pediste que fuera buena con sus tíos, que no los haga rabiar y que les ayude en lo que pudiera.

-Ya, ya hermana voy a estar bien, te prometo que me portare bien- te dio una cálido abrazo y luego dijo- Te veré el Lunes en la escuela Applejack.

Una vez se alejo de tú rango de visión, lo cual no fue muy difícil por la cantidad de gente que había te giraste asía Pinkie y le pediste que te guiara al departamento en el que vivirías, ella acepto gustosa y comenzaron a caminar.

-Tienes suerte no está muy lejos- eso te había dicho Pinkie, pero al parecer su percepción del espacio es muy diferente a la tuya, pues caminaron por casi dos horas hasta llegar al bloque de departamentos.

Te despediste de Pinkie y entraste a la recepción del edificio, en la cual te encontraste con una chica con un cabello muy particular, era un jodido arcoíris, estaba peleando con la recepcionista pero cuando te acercaste la mujer tras el escritorio la ignoro completamente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto con voz suave y amablemente, eso hacia un enorme contraste con el tono que estaba utilizando hace unos segundos.

-No importa puedo esperar- respondiste, mientras señalabas a la chica frente a ti.

-Oh no te preocupes por ella-

Cuando la mujer dijo eso la chica se indigno, o al menos eso te pareció y se dio media vuelta para verte cara a cara.

-¿Eres nueva verdad?- Te pregunto con un tono algo altanero.

-Pues si caramelo soy nueva y solo venia por mis llaves- le respondiste acercándote al escritorio de la recepcionista- Soy Applejack- te presentaste con la recepcionista, la cual te dio una llaves y te indico tu piso y numero de departamento, también te informo que no serbia el ascensor, por lo que deberías utilizar las escaleras.

-Por cierto esa que está detrás de ti se llama…

-Dash, Rainbow Dash- interrumpió la chica de cabello arcoíris, plantándose delante de ti y extendiendo su mano tu estiraste la tuya estrechándola con la de ella- un gusto conoceré Applejack- ronroneo tu nombre y luego se fue a paso ligero por un pasillo.

-Cuídate de ella, no es mala persona pero es algo rara- te aconsejo la recepcionista y luego te señalo el pasillo por el que la tal Rainbow se había ido- Por ahí están las escaleras.

Te despediste de la amable mujer y comenzaste a caminar por donde te había indicado, subiste cinco pisos y caminaste por otro pasillo lleno de puertas con números, buscando el que sería tu departamento y sin darte cuenta chocaste, otra vez, con alguien.

-Parece que alguien me estaba siguiendo- dijo la persona con la que te chocaste, mientras sostenía tu cintura evitando que calleras.

-Te equivocas dulzura yo solo buscaba mi departamento- comentaste mientras la mirabas a los ojos.

-Ja! Y ¿Qué numero es?

-el 326- respondiste sin entender el porqué de su pregunta- por cierto ¿Podrías soltarme?-

-Deberías ser más amable con tu nueva vecina- respondió mientras te soltaba, tu sin creerlo te fijaste en el numero de la puerta frente a ustedes "325" rezaba el trozo de metal, maldijiste en tu mente y te apartaste de ella.

-Supongo que tendré que soportarte por lo que resta del año- suspiraste para luego entrar por tu puerta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez dentro dejaste tu maleta sobre el sofá y sacaste de ella tu pijama, caminaste asta tu nueva habitación y te cambiaste, no tenias hambre por lo cual simplemente le pusiste unas sabanas a la cama y te acostaste.

-Mañana será un dura día- pensaste antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Pues bien hay queda el segundo capitulo.

Quiero aclarar que Rainbow no es una casanova, bueno no tanto.

Por cierto sobre mi forma de narrar solo puedo decir... que he leído demasiado Homestuck XD


	3. Chapter 3

MLP nunca me pertenecerá es solo de Hasbro T.T

* * *

Te levantaste gracias a los sonoros golpes que daban en tu puerta, te paraste y poniéndote tus pantuflas de conejitos te dispusiste a mandar a quien golpeara la puerta bien lejos, o al menos esa era tu intención la cual desistió ni bien abriste la puerta, pues lo que encontraste tras ella te dejo sorprendida. Era tu jodida vecina, la cual llevaba un top celeste y unos shorts que no dejaba nada, y cuando dices nada es nada, a la imaginación.

La oíste toser de manera muy falsa, por lo cual subiste tu mirada muy lentamente permitiéndote ver su vientre plano, descubierto gracias a su escases de ropa y terminaste pasado de largo su senos, pues no querías ser más indiscreta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaste una vez que tu vista se alzo hasta sus ojos.

-Pues venia a preguntarte si necesitabas algo, ya sabes por eso de la hospitalidad, pero…- se quedo callada de repente y tu extrañada pasaste una de tus manos frente a su cara.

-Oye, dulzura ¿Por qué te callas de repente?-

-Es que el paisaje me hipnotizo- Dijo con una sonrisa de boba en su cara.

-¿Qué paisaje?- Preguntaste sin entender nada.

Tu vecina en respuesta te señalo y murmuro un leve "ese", bajaste tu vista y ¡Sorpresa! No traías nada más que tus pantalones y tus pantuflas de conejito, al parecer mientras dormías te dio calor y te quitaste la camiseta que usabas para dormir.

Pegaste al grito de tu vida y te metiste corriendo a tu habitación sin cerrar la puerta del departamento, tomaste tu camiseta te tela colocaste, mientras hacías eso oíste como la puerta de entrada se cerraba, extrañada saliste de tu cuarto aun con las mejillas rojas y te encontraste con tu "querida" vecina sentada en tu sofá.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntaste mientras bajabas sus pies de la mesita frente al sofá.

-Cuido tu casa mientras sufre una crisis de pánico manzanita- respondió con su voz arrogante- Por cierta… buena delantera.

Te sonrojaste más de lo que ya estabas, sabias muy bien que tu tállenlo no era común y es que ¿Quién mas tenía una copa F? Observas te furiosa y sonrojada a tu vecina y pensabas gritarle cuando ella se paro se te coloco frente a ti.

-¿Y ahora que…- bien ya no entendías nada, la chica que llego a las cinco de la mañana de un Domingo a golpear tu puerta, que miro tu pecho sin inmutarse y que luego va y se mente como pancho por su casa ¡Ahora te estaba abrasado! De una manera rara, pues su cabeza estaba apoyada en tu delantera y… ahora entendías todo, esa… esa

-¡Pervertida!- le gritaste sacándotela de encima.

-Hey, hey calma Applejack, solo quería comprobar una cosa- te dijo alzando sus manos en defensa.

-se puede saber ¿Qué era?-

-solo quería saber si eran tan suaves y cómodas como lo aparentaban- respondió sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Harta la empujaste hasta sacarla de tu departamento y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijiste:

-Cuando aprendas modales, llámame Rainbow Dash- y con eso cerraste la puerta, pero alcanzaste a oír un "al menos eras suaves".

Inconscientemente pusiste una mano sobre tu pecho, pero la quitaste inmediatamente.

-No debo pensar en esas cosas- te dijiste.

Aprovechaste lo que te quedaba de la mañana en ordenar y limpiar tu departamento, además llamaste a Fluttershy, para que amozaran juntas, quedaron a las doce ella te pasaría a buscar y luego de almorzar te acompañaría a comprar algunas cosas que necesitabas.

Cuando dieron las diez te dispusiste a bañarte, al abrir el grifo descubriste que no tenias agua caliente "Genial" pensaste, pero como no tenias mucho tiempo te bañaste con el agua helada. Cuando terminaste te envolviste con una toalla, no fuera a ser que a tu vecina se le ocurriera entrar y que tu estuvieras como viniste al mundo, si lo sabes eres una paranoica, te dirigiste a tu habitación y una vez frente a tu armario lo abriste y sacaste un yin y una camisa, junto con unas bragas limpias y un brasier con un curioso diseño de manzanas.

Te colocaste tu ropa interior y arrogando el resto sobre tu cama, conectaste el secador y comenzaste con la ardua labor de secarte el cabello, había días en que querías cortarlo llevaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo el secarlo. Cuando acabaste terminaste de vestirte y tomando tu sombrero, la billetera y las llaves saliste, cerraste con llave y bajaste las escaleras encontrándote con la recepcionista sentada en su escritorio, la saludaste, pretendiendo seguir tu camino pero ella te paro y te dio una nota, "la dejaron para ti" dijo tu le agradeciste y continuaste tu camino, saliste del edificio y te apoyaste contra una pared y mientras esperabas a que llegara Fluttershy leíste la nota.

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo vecina? Sé que no planeas hablarme hasta que tenga "modales" pero espero que me perdones por ver tus senos, a todo esto ¿Por qué rayos me atendiste así? Bueno no importa (es mas se agradece), el punto es que no quiero llevarme mal contigo que quieres que te diga me caíste bien, mejor dicho me cayeron bien, en fin si quieres verme sabes donde vivo y si no quieres verme lo entenderé (en realidad no pero eso es lo que se suele decir/escribir en estos casos)._

_Con cariño Rainbow Dash._

_PD: ¿Un día de estos me dejarías acostarme sobre ellas y dormir una siesta? Pooooorfiiis!_

Esa chica sí que estaba loca, al menos te aseguraba un divertido año, levantaste la vista del papel y frente a ti estaba una chica de cabello rosa clarito, vestida con una pollera verde y una camisa amarilla todo en colores opacos.

-Fluttershy, querida no creí que habías crecido tanto- dijiste mientras la abrasabas.

-a… Applejack, es un gusto volver a verte- te costo escucharla pero lo conseguiste, la soltaste y juntas se dirigieron a un pequeño resto-bar que estaba cerca, se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre y comenzaron su charla sobre cosas no muy importantes, salvo por que al fin te enteraste porque se fue de Ponyville, había sido porque sus padre querían que ella fuera menos tímida y pensaron que si la llevaban a la ciudad lo lograrían.

Cuando te conto eso tu solo la abrasaste, cuando llego el camarero pidieron algo de comer y mientras trían sus ordenes, Fluttershy te pregunto cómo llevabas lo de la mudanza si todo iba bien o si necesitabas ayuda en algo.

-No hay ningún problema dulzura, salvo por una loca vecina que tengo- le dijiste mientras llamabas al camarero por la cuentas, pues entre charla y charla se les fue la comida.

-y… ¿Por qué dices que está loca?-

-e… por nada en especial- respondiste algo nerviosa para luego pagarle al camarero y levantarte- vamos- dijiste y se fueron a comprar esas cosas sin importancia que necesitabas, entre ellas comida.

Todo el tiempo Fluttershy estuvo tratando de sacar el tema de tu vecina y lo único que consiguió fue su nombre.

-Rainbow Dash, sabes me suena… pero no recuerdo de que-

-No te preocupes Linda no hay problema- dijiste mientras le dabas un abraso de despedida, prometiste que se verían en la escuela.

Entraste al edificio cargando con las bolsas del supermercado en tus manos, como la recepcionista no estaba fuiste directamente a subir las escaleras, inmediatamente comenzaste a desear que el ascensor fuera reparado, como sea terminaste de subir los cinco pisos y te dirigiste a tu departamento, pero al pasar frente al de Rainbow pudiste observar que su luz estaba encendida, no le diste mucha importancia y te adentraste en tu hogar.

Dejaste la compra acomodada y tomando un trozo de papel y una birome te dispusiste a escribir la respuesta a la nota de tu vecina.

* * *

Bien tercer capitulo, el próximo sera dese la perspectiva de Rainbow.

Se aceptan criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, tomatazos, cartas bomba y/o cualquier regalo :3


End file.
